A fantasy sport (also known less commonly as rotisserie or roto) is a type of competition where participants assemble imaginary or virtual teams of one or more real players of a professional or amateur sport. The fantasy teams compete based on the statistical performance of the real players in actual games. The performance of each real players is converted into points that are compiled and totaled according to a roster selected by each participant managing a fantasy team. The points are compiled and calculated using computers tracking actual results of the sport. In fantasy sports, team owners can draft, trade and cut (drop) players, analogously to real sports. Fantasy sports are played on a daily basis, or on a season-long basis.
Fantasy sports, as it is now played, is primarily a data driven game where statistic grinders, fantasy sports players who spend a significant amount of time analyzing fantasy sports statistics, have a distinct advantage over casual players. This is where there is a skill gap problem with the advanced statistical based fantasy contest models used today. There are lineup optimizers widely available and if a casual player not playing optimal lineups happens to face participants that are putting in volume entries with optimal lineups, the odds are the casual player won't last long in the games.
Electronic sports (also known as eSports, esports, e-sports, competitive (video) gaming, professional (video) gaming, or pro-gaming) can be defined as a form of sports where the primary aspects of the sport are facilitated by electronic systems. The input of players and teams as well as the output of the eSports system are mediated by human-computer interfaces. Most commonly eSports take the form of organized multiplayer video game competitions, particularly between professional players. The most common video game genres associated with eSports are real-time strategy, fighting, first-person shooter (FPS), and multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA). Tournaments such as The International, the League of Legends World Championship, the Battle.net World Championship Series, the Evolution Championship Series, and the Intel Extreme Masters, provide both live broadcasts of the competition, and prize money and salaries to competitors.